ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gatogirl12345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kodaira Rune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 14:39, October 10, 2009 Re: Suggestions I think alot of your suggestions seem to be pretty sound, unfortunately I'm not an admin and there hasn't been one actively partaking in the site for months now, with the majority of content that you see being added by either myself or User:CrackLawliet. Currently, in my opinion, this site requires someone with the interest and time to take over but due to previous commitments as an admin at the Soul Eater Wiki, my lack of free time prevents me from doing so. Blackstar1 13:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Then who IS? Here's a link to find the admins: http://ultimo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop However, with their current lack of enthusiasm since creating this site, I don't know whether I can respect them if they do decide to begin work at this stage. I don't believe it requires anything as drastic as completely moving the site yet I have seen cases where ownership can be changed to another user but if you are prepared for this task, I believe contacting the wikia staff would be the best option in these circumstances. Blackstar1 15:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Ultimo Sorry for lack of enthuisiasm on my end, and thanks for contacting me. Since I didn't have enough information on Ultimo at the time of making the site, I had decided to let Ultimo's plot develop more before I got to work on anything. Contact me if you need anything, any requests are welcome, but leave your messages on my talk page on this site, I'm automatically notified if you post something on it. Nice work on the site guys. I am excellent at template making, so I'm going to add some character templates for Ultimo, Vice, and all other characters. Again sorry for not being mroe active on here, contact me as soon as you can. ~~Takeshi NP Well, hope you like the main page of the wiki's new look, and the site's logo is almost done too. As for your requests it's an excellent idea, but I'm not that well versed in changing the side bar, so it might take some time for me to change it. Keep up the good work ~~Takeshi Fandom Actually I suggest we not add fan content on this wiki. Most wikia's anymore create another wiki entirely for stuff like that. This is called a fanon mainly, and is for original, but unofficial characters and stories. Takeshi Thanks Thanks, glad you like the logo. Anyways, talk pages tend to be rather slow and all... So I'm going to have to create a chat site for this place. It should be done... now. I'll post the link on the main page as soon as I can. Takeshi Re: I was reading what you wrote on Takeshi's page... Sounds good. I think we can take the perfect and sinners pages further than just listing the masters and douji though, I'm imagining stuff like the different group's goals, such as capturing Dunstan, their respective hideouts and anything else we can come up with. Hopefully this will work well with your sidebar ideas and the content section on the main page, as these two pages should be quite informative, with a lot of links to more specific pages. Blackstar1 22:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Uh, wait,whut? The only way you can get your name in one of the automated welcomes, is if you are the last active admin or member of wikia staff, so yeah at one point maybe your name will be there. Blackstar1 23:00, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :In regards to page titles, on this type of site don't use nicknames, always use the full names for the actual articles as redirects can be created later for shortened names. So use either The Six Perfections if just dealing with the doji or The Good Doji Club if your dealing with the masters as well. Blackstar1 23:14, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes, the page can easily moved at a later date and redirects changed to suit, so far I've been refering to them as the Evil Doji Branch, as it was mentioned in regards to Edile in chapter 9 but the choice is yours. Blackstar1 23:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Not a problem, I'll have a go at Rune's but it will likely take longer, as he's featured more and is more complex than Iruma. Blackstar1 22:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :If you wouldn't mind, could you leave it for a while as I've already begun working on his appearance section. Blackstar1 22:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 10 Seeing how I haven't been on here for a while now, I thought that I'd make up for it by telling you personally that the raw for chapter 10 is now out at http://www.raw-paradise.com/. Definitely an amazing chapter, that's well worth the look and reveals quite a bit, which just means all the more work for us but for what's displayed I think it can be forgiven. Blackstar1 15:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, it's interesting enough to just know their respective perfections but if we're sticking to normal manga wiki conventions, we should only add the names after the scanlation comes out, so no worries really on waiting for them. The only thing I've been able to do, due to my lack of any japanese knowledge, is define their possible animal natures. They appear to be: Pardone = Butterfly (or something similar), Meditation = Boar, Energy = Deer, Giving = Obscured but the two large circles make me think of an owl for some reason, and Wisdom = Tiger (just based off the multiple stripes). Still no idea on what Regula might be though. Blackstar1 01:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ...And it's going to be fun to see exactly who their paired with, I can see some obvious connections but I'm really hoping for some surprising ones as well. I guess we're back to playing the waiting game again. EDIT: Oh, completely forgot to mention Dunstan's KD, at least that's now confirmed from the last chapter. Blackstar1 01:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I just saw the scans I think Regula's animal nature is supposed to be a monkey judging on his design looks like a monkeys tale.--FamicomDiskun 00:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC)